Cambia tus estrellas
by Katrix
Summary: Qué pasaría si Seiya apareciera justo en el momento de la ruptura entre Mamoru y Usagi en la temporada Sailor Moon R. ¿Cambiaria las cosas?


Es mi primer fanfics acerca de Usagi, Mamoru y Seiya.

Qué pasaría si Seiya apareciera justo en el momento de la ruptura entre Mamoru y Usagi en la temporada Sailor Moon R. ¿Cambiaria las cosas?

Usagi se dirigia rapidamente a clases ya que para variar esta iba tarde cuando de repente choca con alguien. Esta comienza a disculparse como siempre ruidosamente.

Seiya: ( pensando... ) quien puede ser esta chica es muy linda y esta usando el mismo uniforme que yo mmmm si tengo suerte talvez quedemos en la misma clase )

Usagi se levanta la cabeza para mirar a su victima de su continua torpesa y se encuentra con un joven muy atractivo de cabello negro amarrado en una cola d caballo y unos ojos azul intenso.

Usagi: ( pensando...) ohhhh que atractivo es me pregunto quien será mmm! Usagi que estan pensando tu tienes Mamo-chan! Baka!

Seiya: no te preocupes no importa la verdad no me molesto que chocaras conmigo ;) y mmm ¿como te llamas?

Usagi: U usa ... Usagi! Je je (nerviosa) y tu?¿

Seiya: ¿Comó! No me reconoces bahhh parece que no soy tan popular como pensaba.

De cualquien modo mi nombre es Seiya Kou (mira su reloj) , me tengo que ir se me hace tarde en todo caso espero verte pronto ODANGO! ).

Usagi: oye! No me digas así

Pero ya es muy tarde Seiya se a marchado.

Usagi camina a clases pensando en el misterioso chico el cual le a producido una atracción.

En clases no se puede concentrar soló piensa en Seiya lo cual le preocupa porque ella ya tiene un novio.

Al termino de clases esta se dirigió al templo de Raye para hablar los asuntos de senshi con las otra scout y su novio.

Camino al templo ve desde lejos a Seiya y esta intenta evadirlo pero ya es muy tarde este se dirige hacia ella.

Seiya: oye ODANGO! Me preguntaba si te gustaría hacer algo conmigo en la noche soy nuevo en Tokio y me gustaria que me mostraras algun lugar divertido para salir (colocando su cara más sexy!)

Usagi: (soñando) Nani¿! Yo mostrarte mmmm bueno creo que no abra problema creo..(si Mamo-chan sabe de esto...)

Esta es mi dirección recógeme como a las 8 pm

Seiya: Yes! Arigato! Bye ODANGO.

Usagi sonrojada prosigue su camino hacia el Templo de Raye

Al llegar al templo todos la regañan por haberse demorado tanto y le preguntan en que estaba porque se demoro tanto.

Usagi: (mmmm no puedo decir la verdad) mmm err... bueno lo que pasa es que tuve una detención en la escuela sí eso GOMEN Mina-chan! )

Mamoru: esta bien Usako (tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia adentro del templo)

Luna: últimamente no hemos tenido ningún batalla al parecer no hay un enemigo presente pero eso no significa que debemos dejar de entrenar.

En ese momento entra Minako eufórica con el periodico en la mano

Minako: lo siento por llegar tarde pero no supieron lo nuevo los 3 lights esta en la ciudad y se van a quedar a vivir aquí! Y eso no es lo mejor van asistir a nuestra escuela! Si tenemos suerte pueden puede que resulten ser nuestros compañeros de clase!

Mamoru coloca una cara poco agradable la verdad no le gusto mucho la idea de que ellos esten cerca de su Usako (

Raye: la suerte que tienen ustedes d estar en esa escuela haber déjame mirar aun que sea la fotografía.

Usagi: Si! Yo también quiero ver quienes son

Mamoru la mira con cara poco amigable y le aprieta un poquito la mano

Usagi: uhmm! SEIYA!

Raye: Que? Digiste ODANGO ATAMA? Obvio que es Seiya el es la voz principal de los 3 lights.

Usagi se sonroja un poco con lo cual todos la quedan mirando

Amy: Usagi que te ocurre pasa algo malo

Usagi: no Amy-chan estoy bien je je (nerviosa)

Makoto la cual habia estado muy callado dice al final

Makoto: ayyy que emoción que ellos vallan a estar en nuestra escuela ájala pueda estar cerca de Seiya!

Usagi la mira con cara poco agradable más de rabia lo cual no pasa desapercibido por Minako.

Luna y Artemis: ya chicas pares de hablar de esos 3 lights esto es algo serio!

Mamoru: opino lo mismo que los gatos esta es una reunión de senshi y no de conversación de chicas!

Amy: si Mamuro-san tiene razón pero no encuentran que el más lindo de todos es Taiki!

Todos: Amy tu una fan de ellos!

Amy: (sonrojada) bueno si me gustan pero sobre todo Taiki que es un intelectual muy maduro.

Minako: no no Amy el mejor es Yaten es tan especial!

Makoto: no no es Seiya

Raye: si estoy de acuerdo con Makoto Seiya es el más atractivo

Minako: y tu Usagi ¿qué opinas?

Usagi: auhhmmm yo? Mmmm (mejor pienso bien lo que digo) la verdad es que ninguno es de mi total agrados yo solo tengo ojos para un solo hombre.

Mamoru menos denso y tranquilo por la repuesta de su Usako se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la cabeza.

Cuando la reunión termina Mamoru va a dejar a su casa a Usagi despidiéndose con un apasionado beso el cual a los dos les cuesta romper.

Usagi entra a su casa y mira la hora eran las 7:30!

Usagi: ohhhh nooooo tengo que apurarme Seiya va llegar en cualquier momento!

8 pm suena el timbre esta corre a la puerta vestida con una mini negra y un top rosado.

Seiya la observa y piensa que esta muy hermosa y que quiere saber más de esta chica.

Aquella noche van a un Pub donde se toman un trago lo cual Usagi no estaba muy acostumbrada pero por experiencias pasadas decide pedir algo suave para no hacer el ridículo.

Seiya: Usagi la verdad lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo y me agrada mucho que te me acompañaras, la verdad mmmm resultas ser distinta de esas fans que lo unico que quieren es un momento de fama.

Usagi: gracias bueno la verdad hasta hoy en la tarde no sabia que tu eras uno de los 3 lights pero la verdad me da lo mismo que seas una celebridad o una persona normal yo quiero ser amiga de Seiya Kou no del cantante d elos 3 ligths )

Seiya: me alegra mucho escuchar eso... ya vamos te tinca ir a bailar¿? Que lugar seria bueno.

Usagi: yo creo que podríamos ir a una disco llamada Fruity que esta cerca de aquí tiene muy buena música.

Seiya: entonces vamos! )

Pero lo que Usagi no sabia era que Mamoru también había decidido salir con su amigo Andrew el que lo convenció de que pasaran un momento juntos ya que desde que este habia empezado su relacion con Usagi habian perdido contacto y hoy era la noche del re encuentro.

Mamoru: Andrew no se para que venimos aquí si a mi no me gusta bailar!

Andrew: no seas aburrido pasemos un rato agradable como en los viejos tiempos y haber si te animas a bailar un poco acaso Usagi no le gusta bailar.

Mamoru: de que le gusta le gusta pero tiene solo 16 años no viene a lugares como estos

Estos deciden pedir algo y sentarse en unas mesas.

Usagi aunque intento tomar algo suave al final le termina haciendo efecto el alcohol y resulta emborracharse (pobre Usagi! )

Seiya: Usagi¿? Estas bien¿?¿

Usagi: si no te preocupes talvez un poco mareada pero nada más (sin darse cuenta toma la mano de Seiya y lo dirige a la pista de baile) vamos bailemos!

Seiya: como quieras preciosa ;)

Usagi (se sonroja) y comienzan a bailar primero algo rápido pero luego viene una canción más lenta

Usagi: ( qué siento porque me siento tan extraña con Seiya es tan agradable estar cerca de el me gustaria poder estar así siempre grr! Usagi Baka! Que dices tu tienes novio)

Cuando termina la canción esta le dice que quiere ir al baño al cual llega sin tener ningun problema en el camino pero a la vuelta sin darse cuenta cuando pasa por las mesas alguien la empuja y esta cae sentada en uno de los sofas de la mesa de Mamoru y Andrew.

Mamoru: Usako! Que haces tu aquí borracha para peor

Usagi: Mamo-chan no sabia que estabas aquí bueno solo vine a divertirme y eso voy hacer no voy a aguantar tus gritos por hoy adios!

Mamoru: Usagi ven aquí con quien andas¿? Dime no veo a ninguna de tus amigas acaso viniste con un hombre! muy enojado.

Usagi :emmmm no vine con Naru-chan y Umino pero estos se tuvieron que ir así que me quede sola je je (nerviosa)

Mamoru: y que pretendes irte sola no ya es mucho te vas conmigo ahora!

Usagi: no puedo como y... Andrew¿?

Mamoru: el va entender aparte estan muy ebria para dejarte sola

Usagi: bueno esta bien voy a buscar mi abrigo y vamos esperame aquí

Seiya esperándola preocupado porque habia escuchado lo que paso

Usagi: lo siento Seiya pero me tengo que ir

Seiya: no te preocupes parece que tu novio esta muy enojado en todo caso un gusto haber salido contigo cuídate ODANGO! (dándole un beso en la mano)

Luego de que Seiya se va Usagi va donde Mamoru estos se dirigen al auto deportivo rojo de Mamoru.

En el auto Mamoru le dice que la va a llevar a su departamento porque esta muy ebria para volver a su casa.

Esta en el departamento de Mamoru llama a su casa y miente diciendo que se va quedar donde Minako.

Usagi: lo siento mucho por haber echado aperder tu noche con Andrew

Mamoru: no importa Usako tu eres lo unico que me importa.

Se acerca y comienza a besarla luego de muchos besos el hambiente se vuelve algo más intenso y se van a la piensa de Mamoru donde este comienza a desabrochar los botones de la polera de su Usako donde después siguen sacando el resto de la ropa.

Esta disfruta cada momento hasta que queda totalmente desnuda al igual que Mamoru.

Mamoru: (con voz entre cortada) estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?

Usagi: Mamo-chan AISHITERU! Quiero que seas tu el primero

Mamoru: y el unico! Solo yo tu seras mia para siempre AISHITERU )

Después de hacerlo los dos se quedan dormidos uno al lado del otro.

Mamoru comienza a tener un sueño que termina en pesadilla. Al comienzo todo paresia bien estaba en su boda con su Usako hasta que esta moria apuñalada por un hombre el cual le dice a Mamoru que si no fuera por el ella estaria viva que si se casan la van a matar y que tiene que terminar su relación con la princesa de la luna.

Mamoru: nooo! USAKO!

Este mira a su lado y encuentra a su hermoso angel durmiendo este se acerca y la besa en la cabeza.

Mamoru: lo siento amor mio pero es por tu bien me tengo que alejar de ti.

En la mañana siguiente estos deciden tomar desañuyo fuera del departamento y pasar el dia juntos.

Mamoru no quiere separarse de su angel pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo por lo mismo quiere despedirse estando con ella el último día que podria abrazar a su amor.

Usagi: Mamo-chan estoy muy feliz de ser tu novia y espero que estemos juntos para siempre )

Mamoru: ( no me digas eso que me duele mucho) Aishiteru Usako nunca lo olvides (

Esta se acerca a el y comienza a besarlo. En la mitad del beso una niña de pelo rosado cae del cielo y hace que Usagi se caiga al suelo.

La extraña niña queda al lado de Mamoru mientras que Usagi continua en el suelo.

Usagi: (enojada) pero quien diablos eres tu!

Chibi-Usa: mi nombre es Usagi Stukino

Usagi: que! Eso es imposible ese es mi nombre grrrrrrrrr

Mamoru: haber pequeña dime de donde vienes y como has caido justo entre nosotrs

Chibi-usa: (les digo o no mm mejor no puede ser peligroso)

Comienza a llorar y Mamoru se acerca y la consuela lo que pone muy celosa a Usagi

Mamoru: ya ya no importa cuando quieras hablar sabremos de ti ahora tranquila que ya no estas sola.

Usagi: eiiiiii ya mucho deja a esa niña grrrrr( muy enojada y celosa)

Chibi-Usa: Baka! (hacia Usagi)

Chibi- Usa sale corriendo en ese momento y los deja a los dos solos

Usagi: que extraña esa niña quien sera?¿

Mamoru: no lo se pero tu fuiste muy mala con ella (

Usagi: Ja! Y tu muy bueno P

Mamoru: ya no vamos a peliar por eso

Usagi: si tienes razón mmmmmm Oh! Se me habia olvidado decirte que la otra semana es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Minako

Mamoru: fiesta mmmm no creo que pueda ser

Usagi: porque?¿ que te pasa no quieres ir conmigo¿:'(

Mamoru: Usagi tengo que decirte algo mmm... quiero que terminemos

Usagi: QUE?¿! PORQUE¿?¿:'( :'(

Mamoru: porque me di cuenta que no podemos estar juntos tu eres muy joven para mi y bueno yo necesito alguien más maduro (perdóname si eres todo lo que quiero lo siento)

Usagi: no entiendo después de todo ANOCHE! Como me dices esto no aguanto más

Sale corriendo desesperada con la cara llena de lagrimas hasta que llega a un parque donde se sienta en uno de los juegos y llora sin consuelo, en ese momento Seiya la ve desde lejos y decide ir a verla.

Seiya: Usa... que te pasa¿? Porque lloras¿?

Usagi: dejame sola Seiya necesito estar sola :'(

Seiya: no te puedo dejar sola no me gusta verte llorar, se que no te conozco mucho pero siento que no puedo verte sufrir por favor confia en mi )

Usagi: esta bien mmmm mi mi novio termino conmigo después de que paso de todo y me juro que me amaba :'(¡!

Seiya: y no te dio una razón ( como alguien puede dejar a una niña can buena como esta ¿? )

Usagi: dijo que necesitaba a alguien de su edad ya que yo era muy inmadura :'( ¡!

Seiya: no se que decir ese tipo es un Baka! Total pero si necesitas un amigo aquí estoy para ti ;) ( con su sonrisa más sexy).

Usagi: Arigato! Seiya-chan )

Seiya: ODANGO...

Este la abraza para consolarla luego la lleva a su casa dándole en la entrada un tierno besito en la mejilla ).

Usuko: Usagi donde estabas¿? Mira quien vino a vernos tu tierna prima Chibi- Usa.

Usagi: que¿?¿ que prima? Esa niña otra vez grrrrr

Chibi-Usa: prima tanto tiempo sin vernos parece que sigues igual de despistada jajaja

Usagi: grrrrr! No tengo ganas de esto

Usagi se encierra en su pieza y comienza a llorar en ese momento entra luna

Luna: princesa porque lloras?¿ que te paso Usagi-chan dime me preocupa verte llorar (

Usagi: Mamo-chan termino conmigo!

Luna: que?¿ y porque¿?

Usagi: Baka Usagi!

Luna: porque dices eso¿!

Usagi: después que le di lo que en más queria me dejo

Luna: haber ,mmmm no toy entendiendo! Tuviste sexo con Mamoru?¿!

Usagi: Si luna :'(

Luna: pero como te dejo después de eso?¿ ¡! Grrrrr el principe no puede!

Usagi: pero lo hizo y soló me dijo que queria alguien más maduro a si lado y que yo era muy joven para el ¡!

Ahora dejame sola por favor que necesito pensar... :'(

Luna: esta bien Usagi tu tranquila...

(que extraño como puede ser así bueno talvez sea lo mejor por ahora y cuando sena mayores esten juntos si ojala sea asi mmm igual las cosas no pueden ir peor)

Pobre luna no sabia la cantidad de cosas que iban a pasar hasta que se arreglara todo.

Al otro día Usagi se dirige al colegio donde en el camino se encuentra con Seiya

Seiya: ODANGO buenos dias ;) como te sientes

Usagi: estoy más calmada pero no se si bien mmmm oye tu llevas el uniforme de mi escuela entonces es verdad que vas a estar ahí¿? A que clase vas¿?

Seiya: mmm no se Taiki nunca me dijo solo me dijo algo de las edades yo tengo 16 que clase seria eso?¿

Usagi: la mia! Genial

Seiya: si que bueno que estemos juntos preciosa )

Luego de un día largo en la escuela Usagi le dice que si le gustaria ir a la Arcadia a jugar un juego de Sailor V este acepta y se dirigen hacia el lugar.

Al llegar Usagi saluda a Andrew y le precenta a Seiya.

Andrew no hacew comentarios de Mamoru pues ya lo sabe de la rumputa

Usagi: ven Seiya ven a jugar conmigo )

Seiya: bueno ODANGO

Andrew: ( ODANGO, bombon! ¿? Que Mamoru ten cuidado)

En ese momento entra Mamoru a la Arcadia y se dirige donde estaba Andrew pero no solo si no que con la pequeña niña de pelo rosado.

Mamoru: hola Andrew dame lo habitual y para la pequeña un helado doble

Andrew: muy bien

Desde la maquina de Sailor V Usagi muy emocionada

Usagi: increíble Seiya eres muy bueno!

Seiya: de verdad lo crees¿? Bueno te dedico el triunfo preciosa

Usagi se sonroja lo cual nota mamoru y le bajan unos celos insoportables

Mamoru: (quien es ese tipo que anda con mi Usako y además la esta coquetiando no entiendo Usako entiéndeme no puedo estar contigo pero no quiero que estes con alguien más)

Andrew: Me di cuenta que viste al chico que anda con Usagi hoy

Mamoru: si sabes quien es?¿

Andrew: Como¿! No sabes quien es¿! Es Seiya Kou de los 3 lights

Mamoru: Que¿?¿! la estrella ¿?¿

Andrew: si parece que a la estrella le gusto tu ex novia

Mamoru: no! Nadie puede estar con ella

Andrew: no te entiendo tu terminaste con ella porque te afecta tanto¿?

Mamoru: bueno emmmm ¿¡¡?¿?¿'

Andrew: en fin aquí vienen así que después hablamos de esto

Usagi: Andrew podrias servirnos dos malteadas )

Usagi cambia su cara cuando ve a Mamoru

Usagi: hola Mamoru, se me olvidaba Mamoru el es Seiya

Seiya: hola

Mamoru: hola gusto en conocerte

Andrew: Usagi aquí tienes tus malteadas

Usagi: ahhh gracias, vamos Seiya que después se hace tarde para ir a casa

Seiya: es verdad un gusto Mamoru adios

Seiya y Usagi se toman sus malteadas luego se van dejando a Mamoru , Andrew y a la pequeña con ellos.

Mamoru después de una hora decide ir a dejar a la pequeña a casa.

Usagi y Seiya estan cocinando cuando Seiya pasa a manchar toda su camisa este se la quita y comienza a limpiarla cuando suena el timbre

Usagi: Seiya puedes ir tu que no me puedo mover de la cocina

Seiya: muy bien yo voy

Mamoru al ver a Seiya en casa de Usagi y sin polera se descontrola.

Mamoru: pero que diablos estas haciendo aquí y sin polera acaso le tocaste un pelo a mi Usako!¿?¿?¿

Seiya: calmate no estamos haciendo nada pero en todo caso eso a ti no te importa ya no es tu Usako

Mamoru: como te atreves!

se acerca para pegarle, en ese momento entra Usagi

Usagi: Mamoru ¡! Que haces aquí¿?¿ porque son esos gritos ¿?¿ ahh traes a esa niñita

Mamoru: Usagi yo disculpa es que no puedo comprender como comienzas una relacion tan rapido en fin talvez no me querias cimi tu decias


End file.
